Rain
by Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Yaoi - 1X2/2X1.... Umm... it has to do with discovery, rain, and priorities... but my summary sucks. so just read and review!!


Disclaimers: 

Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing, though one may dream...

I also don't own the song "Rain." That happens to be preformed by Madonna, so if you want any details on who owns the rights to that, find her and ask her.

Notes: text like that is for song lyrics, _this _is for unspoken thoughts. 

Also, at one point in the song, there are two spoken parts going on at once, so Heero and Duo's thoughts will overlap... look for it! Don't get confused!

THE FIC: Rain

BY: Maxwell-Yuy

I feel it

it's coming

Stirring from his position lying on his bed, Duo got up and looked out the window of his bedroom in the safe house, smiling. He unlatched the locked window, and freed it as he opened the room up to the outside world. Breathing deeply, he leaned out the window slightly, relaxing as he closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air. _It's gonna rain today_  he thought. A gentle wind embraced him, wrapping the boy in the sweet scent of spring showers and lifting the window drapes to stroke his skin. 

Rain

feel it on my finger tips

Hear it on my window pane

He reached a hand out as lukewarm droplets fell into his palm, collecting and running off in small streams. Slowly, the drizzle gathered enough strength to become a fairly strong mid-day rain. Eyes still closed and hand outstretched, he listened to the rhythm of the rain. Slowly soothing his nerves, taking him away from the war, and subsequently outside into the open yard... communing with mother earth...

Your love's coming down like

Rain

wash away my sorrow

Take away my pain

Your love's coming down like

Rain

As he listens to nature and the world around him, he hears someone silently approach him. Immediately he knows the familiar presence, "Hey" he says softly, barely an audible whisper.

He senses the movement of the other, coming closer, encircling him and stopping to face him. A hand moves to stoke his long hair, placing the strands tousled by the breeze back into position. The hand stays to fondle the silky chestnut stands before moving to lightly touch his lower lip as to ask permission, and then the entire body leans forward for a tender kiss.

When your lips are burning mine

And you take the time

to tell me how you feel

When you listen to my words

And I know you've heard

Pulling away for air, Duo opens his eyes. Sighing, he slips his arms around Heero's waist and holds him. "What are you doing getting all wet?" Duo asks as he tightens his hold and snuggles into Heero's form.

"The same as you." The Perfect Soldier replies into Duo's hair, holding him closer. "You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out too long. I couldn't stand to see you so lonely and bed bound. And when you're sick I can't..." He pulls away a little and gives Duo another delicate kiss. "...kiss you." He finishes.

"So what's the use of both of us getting sick?" the braided pilot inquired.

"I wouldn't mind being sick and bed bound so long as it's with you." Heero whispered, all the while allowing his Prussian depths to become a fully unmasked window into his heart.

I know it's real

Rain is what this thunder brings

For the first time I can hear my heart sing

Call me a fool but I know I'm not

I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top

Till I feel your

Rain

The shower becomes weaker, as the pair stand together, soaking in the warm water from the heavens.  There was no need to say anything at the moment, they knew how each other felt. Feelings of love rumbling through the distant thunder and resonating in the flowing chatter of the rain. Silent understanding; a level of affection so deep, so secure that nothing could pry the love from between them. They completed each other, and in doing so knew how to read the other better than himself.

feel it on my finger tips

Hear it on my window pane 

Your love's coming down like

Rain

wash away my sorrow

Take away my pain

Your love's coming down like

Rain

The echoes of rain come to an end as the two walk hand in hand through the yard, into the gardens. Twilight is set in motion, the sun setting on the horizon casting warmly colored rainbows cascading over the sky and bathing the couple in a glowing light. 

Stars began to filter into the night sky; the moonlight reflecting on the raindrops still caught on the green grass.  Trees swayed warily as a cool breeze drifted about. Duo took in a deep breath, clearing his lungs, twisting the heavy wet braid between his fingers. Smiling, he turned to face Heero, expecting his love to be content with the suddenly calm mood. But there he stood, face cast onto the ground, a small frown on his face. Duo dropped his braid and walked over to Heero, gently caressing his cheek, "Heero..." he said, concern etched into his features. "What is it?"

Prussian blue met violet, locked in a gaze that bound passion to silence. They stood there, for the longest while, staring into the depths of the soul that stood before them. Wanting... loving... living for the affection staring them down. As the stars set in the sky, Heero finally spoke. "I have to go."

When you looked into my eyes

And you said goodbye

could you see my tears

Pain shot through the violet orbs. "I understand." Duo assured, his hand lingering a little more on the other's cheek and then drawing away to yank off a chain with a small cross from around his neck and place it in his love's hand. He turned around, knowing that for him to say goodbye would be too hard; hoping Heero didn't see the unshed tears in his eyes.

When I turned the other way

Did you hear me say

I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky

A Few months later, a long-haired American boy sat in class as a professor at his current school wrapped up a lecture. Eyes wondering towards a nearby window, he stares out at his peers as they walk by waving at him. He smiled in return, a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. After all, he was the Happy-go-lucky-American-Baka. The most popular student at school - the most loved student at school, right? How could he not smile back? It was expected.

As the professor dismissed the class, one of the male students approached him. Still lost in whimsical thought, Duo didn't bother to take notice of him. The boy edged closer, and by the scent of his expensive cologne, Duo figured it was Adam --  the richest boy in school; the most handsome boy in school; the boy who just happened to have been chasing Duo around since he was first enrolled as a student. 

The sound of Adam clearing his throat slammed Duo full throttle into reality. "Oh," he said, "hi Adam."

"Um, Duo... I was wondering if you might want to, well... are you free Saturday?" Looking into the other's eyes, Duo saw the distinct hope in Adam's auburn spheres.

Not wanting to hurt him, he opened his mouth to reply, but realized that he just couldn't say yes. _I'm still too in love with the boy who left me so long ago... I'll just have to wait..._

You promised me when you said goodbye

That you'd return when the storm was done

And now I'll wait for the light

I'll wait for the sun

Till I feel your

Rain

Another Saturday night alone in his dorm room, Duo climbed into bed, book in hand. Picking up where he left off, he read all night - lost in a world far away from his own, where he wouldn't have constant memories and thoughts about the pilot of Wing Zero.

feel it on my finger tips

Hear it on my window pane

Your love's coming down like

Rain

wash away my sorrow

Take away my pain

Your love's coming down like

Rain

Heero glanced at his wristwatch. It was almost midnight, and he had spent Saturday night working late, as usual. He had a small office and did meaningless paperwork for some firm, but he needed the job to cover his tracks for the mission. Or maybe it was just to keep his mind off of a certain braided pilot. He wasn't sure, and if he was, he wasn't telling himself the truth. _Always drowning yourself in the mission, in work._ He thought as he cleared off his desk for the night and turned off his desk lamp.

Here comes the sun

here comes the sun

And I say

never go away

Waiting is the hardest thing

Finishing his book, Duo closes it and holds it in his lap. Silence reigns supreme, as his mind quickly wonders back to a certain Heero Yuy, and the realization that being alone is killing him.

[It's strange I feel like I've known you before]

Walking home from work, Heero stops at a nearby park. With his mind elsewhere, his body takes him to the rose gardens. He feels a tingling sensation on his skin and silently notes to himself that as predicted, it was raining tonight. Remembering the day he left, he silently cursed himself. Duo had been a part of him since... since he could remember... he just hadn't always had Duo with him.

I tell myself that if I believe in you

Having read until the early hours of the morning, Duo finds himself drifting off to sleep. Sleep was painfully sweet, since his unconscious mind always filled his head with dreams of his love. _He'll come back_

[And I want to understand you]

_How does Duo do this? How does he affect me so strongly? I may know all about his past, but that doesn't mean I know why... why he loves me..._

In the dream of you

Smiling in his sleep, images of Heero floating through his mind, Duo pulls his comforter closer, as if it would comfort him once he awoke to find himself alone.

[More and more]

_With Duo it's always more of this, more of that... but mostly more love. I love him more than ever... _

With all my heart and all my soul

_Heero has to come back. I trusted him, I believed...no, I believe in him, I love him._

[When I'm with you]

_I need to be with you to be whole, Duo. You complete me._

That by sheer force of will

_I can do anything. I am Shinigami. My will is stronger than anything... I always get what I want... sometimes..._

[I feel like a magical child]

_Being with you, Duo, is like being in another world. There's nothing but you and me. I feel like I can do anything... you are magic. _

I will raise you from the ground

_I can help you, Heero. I can raise you to your highest potential, fulfill your dreams..._

[Everything strange]

_I look at life differently with you. The familiarity of the mission dissipates into nothingness. It's so strange to live for the sake of living, for the sake of love, instead of a mission._

And without a sound you'll appear

_Heero, when you come back to me, I'll carry out your wildest fantasies._

[Everything wild]

_I miss that wild American baka. So impulsive, so fun... I need that free-spirited braided boy. I need his laughter, I need his touch, I need his love, his heart, his soul. I have to find him again. Only when I find him will I find myself._

And surrender to me, to love

_I know you'll return someday. And you'll be mine._

Rain is what the thunder brings

For the first time I can hear my heart sing

Call me a fool but I know I'm not

I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top

Till I feel your

Rain

I feel it

it's coming

Your love's coming down like

Rain

I feel it

it's coming

Your love's coming down like

Walking back to the dorms after class, Duo and his friends stop to talk as a black sports car speeds up to the front of the school, breaking at the main entrance. A lithe figure climbs out of the car. Everyone stopped to stare as sleek black boots turned into a boy with long limber legs garnished in tight fitting black pants; a lean and muscular torso fitted with a deep maroon shirt; a black leather jacket; a cross; a mysterious face hidden by sunglasses; and an unruly mess of chocolate brown hair. The boy straightened out, scoped out the area once, and headed straight for Duo.

Rain

feel it on my finger tips

Hear it on my window pane

Your love's coming down like

Rain

wash away my sorrow

Take away my pain

Your love's coming down like

Rain

Duo's friends backed off slightly as the newcomer strode by with inexplicable confidence, reached forth only a few feet from Duo, grabbing him by surprise with one hand about the waist and another in his hair as he swept down, pulling Duo into a passionate kiss.

Rain

I feel it

it's coming

Your love's coming down like

"Heero," he muttered as they broke the kiss for air. "You're..."

"Shhh..." he said placing a finger over his love's lips.

Violet eyes, dazed and overjoyed suddenly pulled down to the ground. "What about the mission?" He whispered.

Heero brushed a hand through Duo's hair, replying softly, "Screw the mission. I've got better things than that."

Rain

I feel it

it's coming

Your love's coming down like

Wraping himself in his love's arms, Duo murmurs, "Mmm, Heero... what's with the get-up?"

Heero only chuckled, and replied, "You always said I should go for the suave 'spy look' so I thought you might like it, baka." Heero was rewarded with a heartfelt smile.

Rain

[I'll stand out on the mountaintop

And wait for you to call my name]

Rain


End file.
